Crime in It's Prime
by Bwanbwan
Summary: AU: After fighting Haku on the bridge, Zabuza asks Naruto to uphold his honor by taking his sword, and using it in combat. Will he take it? Rated M... Just in case. Also, language.


Hello all, I decided to make a fic where Naruto is a criminal. Always wanted to do that. Well, blah blah blah... blah... I don't own Naruto... or any of it's characters... blah... get on with the fic!

_(A/N: The beginning is similar to canon, but after the bridge part, it'll be completely different and AU. I ask you to please read the first part, it's not that long and has vital information to the fic.)_

_During the fight against Zabuza and Haku..._

"**Teme! You killed Sasuke!" **When Naruto was enraged, he tended to say obviously apparent things. It usually didn't bother the enemies too much, just focusing on the fact that he was glowing orange, had a chakra tail, large teeth, and sounded like the demon from their worst nightmares they didn't even know existed.

Haku looked inbetween Naruto and the pincushion that they would call 'Sasuke.'

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I need to help Zabuza in any way I can, even if it means to hurt people sometimes." Haku said as the Ice Mirrors melted away.

Haku's dialogue didn't register in Naruto's mind. All he wanted was _revenge. _He wanted nothing more than to rip out Haku's intestines and choke him with them. But, even if the Kyuubi had _some _control, he did not always get his way.

Naruto started charging up chakra in his hand, so dense a blind man could see it. It was burning the skin of Naruto's hand, but he didn't seem to notice. The thick concrete the bridge was made out of was starting to crack under the weight and density of Naruto's beastly chakra. The metal rails on the sides of the bridge cracked, bent, and panged against eachother, making a symphony of annoying noises.

The chakra was getting denser and denser, and it got so heavy that when he ran towards Haku to punch him in his extremely shocked face, he had to drag his arm behind him. He was about to punch Haku in the face, but before he had time, Haku suddenly disappeared. It took him no more than a few milliseconds to find out he had jumped through an ice mirror.

No more milliseconds he heard a scream. His chakra thinned into nothingness as he ran towards the origin of the scream. He couldn't tell who it was from.

The mist dissipated and he saw what had happened. Haku sacrificed himself to save Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes moistened when he saw the gruesome sight of his dead apprentice. He liked to act tough around others, and act like he was only using Haku, but Haku and Zabuza both knew it was an act, nothing more. He dropped his sword as the dogs poofed into nothingness. He fell to his knees and cried out in anguish. **"HAKU!"**

Tears ran down his bandaged face, but he couldn't wipe them away because his hands were disabled. He openly sobbed and cried, which very much confused the young ninja and the bridgebuilder. Even Kakashi, the battle-hardened shinobi of the Leaf Village, was saddened to see what happened. But he had a duty to fulfill and had no choice. He pulled his chidori out of Haku's cold chest and layed him on the ground.

Haku's eyes were still opened as he died, which was soon changed when Zabuza crawled over to him and closed them for him. He was still openly crying in sadness, when a figure came through the light mist.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our battle-hardened 'Demon of the Mist' failed to hide his feelings once again. Well, it would seem he was too weakened by his emotions. His fatherly love for the boy was pitiful. Just pitiful."

Zabuza looked at the short man with pure hate in his eyes (Along with tears). "Kakashi... we have no more reason to fight. Throw me a kunai. Kakashi did as he asked, and he caught the kunai in his mouth.

He slowly got up and ran towards the evil businessman, with hate glaring through his eyes. Gato quickly ran behind his small army of mercenaries. "Hurry up and kill him!"

Zabuza ran through the crowd of enemies, every second or two he would earn another few spears in his back, but he didn't care. He would slash and hack his way to Gato even if he died trying. He finally reached Gato and stabbed him in the heart, then fell down bleeding.

The crowd was about to kill him for taking their source of income.

"HEY! Now you gotta mess with us. Heroes always come late!"

Naruto and the others turn to look and see Inari standing there with a small crossbow made out of scrap metal and wood. He had a big metal bowl on his head as a helmet and all of the villagers behind him.

The bandits saw this and ran for their lives. The literally jumped off the bridge into the water, sometimes even hitting the boats facefirst. They wanted to get away as soon as possible.

Naruto sadly smiled. "Good job Inari, I knew you had it in you."

Inari grinned a giant grin that was annoyingly familiar to anyone who has been nearby Naruto for more than 5 minutes.

Naruto remembered: _Sasuke._

"So, Naruto, where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Naruto slowly and sadly looked down. She noticed this and ran past him, with worry in her eyes. "SASUKE!"

Naruto just stood there. He wasn't able to save Sasuke.

Zabuza beckoned for Naruto, as he was bleeding out. Naruto slowly walked up to him.

Zabuza talked so quietly, it was almost a whisper; Naruto was the only one who could hear.

"Swords... must always be used. My sword has the entirety of my soul... put into it, and I always loved it... as if it were living." Zabuza wheezed after every sentence or so. "It can't be abandoned, it can't be left to rust. The others have potential... but you... you..." his voice trailed off for a moment. "Take... my sword. Don't let it rust..." Naruto nodded. Zabuza just smiled. "I knew... I could count on _you..._" his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes.

Naruto looks over at the giant sword stuck in the concrete. He walks over and pulls it out.

_'Surprisingly enough, it is much lighter than I imagined it would be...' _then Naruto noticed a seal on the bottom part of the handle. It has the kanji for 'gravity'.

Being the idiot that Naruto is, he thought; _'Whatever that means.'_

He picked it up and tested the weight. It may have been lighter than he imagined, but it was still very heavy. He would have to train with it if he wanted to use it effectively.

Naruto turned around to see Sakura laughing. Sasuke was standing, and very much alive. Naruto hated to admit it, but even though his teammates treated him like shit, he was still glad to have them alive.

_2 weeks later..._

It was a sunny day in Konoha, and Naruto was happy to be alive. Unfortunately, the other villagers weren't happy he was alive. The glared and threats died down some, due to the giant-ass sword on his back all the time, but their opinion of him only worsened.

He was happily making his way to Training Ground 7 so he could train with his sword, when he spied Sasuke and Sakura in an alleyway. He hid behind a garbage bin nearby to listen in on the conversation.

Sasuke's voice sounded. "So I'm going to try to 'accidentally' hurt Naruto to the point he can't be a ninja any more..." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. "so we get a new competent teammate. It's not possible we could get one worse than Naruto." A tear rolled down Naruto's face when he heard this.

_'Hopefully Sakura doesn't agree...'_

"Okay, Sasuke! How are you going to do it?" That's when Naruto snapped. He flicked the bandages off Zabuza's sword and jumped out from behind the bin.

"I thought you guys were my friends, but you are plotting to cripple me? Hell no!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura was very surprised when she saw him, and actually kind of scared he would hurt her, then she realized again that Sasuke was next to her. She smirked, as did Sasuke.

"We always wanted a better teammate, you only get in our way!" Sakura yelled. "Your stupid ass can't handle being a ninja. You should just quit."

Naruto couldn't handle this. He pulled the heavy sword off his back and pointed it at the two. "I can't believe you would do this to me. After all we have been through. I saved your precious _Sasuke-kun_ from Haku, he surely would have died. I seriously cared for you guys, and you just throw it back in my face. Well now, I am going to end this. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks. I will end you two."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "I'd like to see you try, dobe." Naruto swing his sword horizontally at the two, and Sasuke ducked. Sakura wasn't so lucky. She got a huge gash on her arm and it was bleeding like crazy. She fell on her back and started crying

Naruto smirked. After Sasuke ducked under his swing, he did an attack Sasuke couldn't dodge. He used the momentum of the sword swing to kick Sasuke in the face. He flew back about 10 feet and hit the ground.

"I'm gonna cut you in half!" Naruto was blinded by tears but he still ran to fight Sasuke. He didn't care if he was arrested.

He vertically swung at Sasuke into the ground, but he dodged. He did a flip over Naruto and threw two kunai at him, but it was easily blocked by the large sword that also acted as a shield. The kunai bounced off it with a _clang _and fell to the ground.

Sasuke smiled. "So you got better with that big hunk of metal, huh, dobe?"

Naruto smiled. "Yep." Naruto swung his sword around in a 360 motion and let go as it flew towards Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't expecting it, and dodged too late. It didn't slice him in half, but it did lop off his left hand.

"Argh! Damn you, Uzumaki!" He picked up his hand and ran away, leaving Sakura to her fate.

The sword did a boomerang motion and landed next to Naruto, it's blade stuck in the concrete. He walked over to Sakura and picked her up by the collar.

She was still concious and bleeding, and quietly whimpering. He slammed her into a wall.

"What the hell, Sakura? I thought we were friends, but you are gonna go and cripple me? I'm not gonna allow that." He pulled out a kunai and cut her long hair off, scattering it in clumps.

"This hair... I used to love you, Sakura. I loved your hair, your smile, your face. And you decide to help Sasuke cripple me because you probably think that he would love you after that."

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but he hit the hammer on the nail.

"Well I'm leaving this damn village. You guys are assholes." With that said, he threw her on the ground and pulled his sword out of the concrete. "I'll see you and your precious _Sasuke _in hell."

He started to walk away as Sakura slowly lost conciousness.

* * *

Yay... evil-ness. Please, for the love of cake... REVIEW!


End file.
